Beavatás
by Litina
Summary: Draco Malfoyt halálfalóvá avatják...


**Beavatás**

Hűvös szél fújt azon a bizonyos augusztus végi estén. A Malfoy-rezidencia sötéten tornyosult a hazafelé igyekvő Narcissa fölé. A nő idegesen vágott keresztül a gondozott kerten, majd a védőbűbájokat ideiglenesen feloldva belépett a házba.

A kúriában csend honolt. Narcissa felsóhajtott. Mióta a férjét letartóztatták, Draco jóformán csak enni jött ki a szobájából. Eddig vagy az újdonsült házimanójukat, Tankyt ugráltatta, vagy Luciussal beszélgetett a Sötét Nagyúrról és a háborúról. Esetleg fekete mágiával kapcsolatos könyveket olvasott, illetve néha Perselus átjött, és együtt mérgeket készítettek vagy sötét varázslatokat tanultak. Mindenesetre tizenegy óránál hamarabb sosem vonult fel a szobájába. A nő az órájára nézett. Háromnegyed tíz múlt.

- Tanky! - kiáltotta hirtelen, miközben levette köpenyét, és a fogasra tette. Pukkanás hallatszott, és egy nagy szemű, lógó fülű, igen öreg házimanó jelent meg Mrs Malfoy előtt.

- Parancsoljon asszonyom! - hajolt meg a lény.

- Főzz valami könnyű vacsorát, de előtte keltsd fel a fiamat!

A házimanó kissé megremegett. Eddig csak párszor kellet felkeltenie az ifjú Malfoyt, de Draco ezeket is minimum egy jó erős fenékbebillentéssel jutalmazta. És igen. Miután Tanky eltűnt, pár másodperc múlva felhangzott a jól ismert fájdalmas kiáltás, amit egy tompa puffanás követett. Miközben Narcissa elindult az étkező felé, azon morfondírozott, hogy figyelmeztesse e fiát arra, ami rá vár. Végül leült egy székre, és úgy döntött, hogyha nem is mindent, de néhány dolgot elmond neki.

- Mi történt anya? - hallott hirtelen egy álmos hangot maga mögött. Az ifjú Malfoy fáradtan huppant le egy anyjával szemben lévő székre.

- Draco! - kezdte Narcissa - A Sötét Nagyúr úgy döntött, hogy holnap halálfalóvá avat. Erre egy csapásra eltűnt a fiú szeméből az álmosság.

- Holnap? - suttogta hitetlenkedve. - Hiszen csak tizenhat éves vagyok!

- Néha előfordul, hogy valakit korábban választanak be. Például Perselus is ennyi idős volt, amikor bekerült.

- Értem - felelt a fia. Narcissa remegni kezdett. Elmondja neki, mi fog történni miután megkapta a jegyet? Nem. Megrémülne. Inkább csak ennyit mondott:

- A Sötét Nagyúr miután beavatott, megbíz téged életed első feladatával.

- Tényleg? - derült jókedvre Draco. Narcissa tudta, azért örül ennyire, mert azt hiszi, hogy a Nagyúr sokra tartja őt. Azt hiszi, ezt a megbízást bizonyítási lehetőségként ajánlja fel. A nő zokogni szeretett volna fia tudatlanságán. Luciusnak nem volt ideje elmondani a Nagyúr néhány szokását. Draco nem tudja, milyen körülmények között avatták be Perselust tizenhat évesen. Ő pedig képtelen volt elmondani neki. Vacsora után zokogva vetette magát az ágyra, ahol álomba sírta magát.

Reggel nyúzottan ébredt, és az egész napot nyomott hangulatban töltötte. Draco ellenben kivirult. Nem félt a közelgő beavatástól, inkább izgatottságot érzett. Aztán elérkezett az este. Narcissa rettegni kezdett. Csak tizenhat éves! Hogy fogja feldolgozni? Tegnap beszélt Perselussal. Tudta, hogy a férfi segíteni fog neki. De hát nem hagyhatja, hogy megtörténjen! Hiszen az anyja! - Állj! - kiáltott magára gondolatban, mikor felizzott a karján a Jegy. Lucius figyelmeztette, hogyha sor kerül Draco halálfalóvá avatására, mindenképp nyomja el az anyai ösztönöket. Vajon képes lesz rá? Amikor a két Malfoy a Little Hanglentoni temetőbe társ-hopponált, látniuk kellett, hogy utolsónak érkeztek.

- Á végre megjöttetek! - hallották meg a fagyos hangot. - Narcissa, foglald el helyedet a körben! Draco, gyere ide hozzám!

Malfoy-ék teljesítették a parancsot. Draco, mikor a Sötét Nagyúr elé ért, fél térdre ereszkedett, majd megszólalt:

- Parancsolj velem Nagyúr!

- Remek Narcissa! Megtanítottátok a tiszteletre - nézett Voldemort a nő szemeibe, majd a halálfalók felé fordult. - Mint azt már észrevehettétek úgy döntöttem, hogy az ifjú Draco Malfoyt is halálfalóvá avatom. Ő is azon kevesek egyike, akiket már tizenhat évesen ér a megtiszteltetés, és azt kell mondanom, _megérdemli_! - nyomta meg az utolsó szót gúnyosan. Draco nem értette a hangnemet. A Sötét Nagyúr a fiúhoz fordult: - Ha a Sötét Jegy a karodra kerül, hűséget és feltétlen engedelmességet esküszöl nekem. Ha valamit megparancsolok, te kérdés nélkül megteszed. Ha a parancs az, hogy magad felé fordítod a pálcádat, és kimondod a halálos átkot, megteszed. Nem tűröm a magánakciókat, sem az árulást, viszont a szabadidődben _általában_ azt teszel, amit akarsz. Ha megérzed a Sötét Jegy hívását, azonnal a gyűlésre sietsz! Csak koncentrálj a Jegyre és hopponálj. Az aktuális gyülekezőhelyre visz.

- Értettem Nagyúr! - felelt készségesen a fiú. Voldemortnak felcsillant a szeme.

- Nyújtsd a balkezed, és tűrd fel a talárod ujját - a szőke fiú megtette. A Nagyúr előhúzta pálcáját, és saját szívének szegezte. Valamilyen furcsa nyelven - talán párszaszóul - varázsigét kezdett el kántálni, és közben elhúzta a pálcáját a mellkasától. Draconak elkerekedett a szeme. A pálca végéből zöld kígyó indult ki, és elindult a karja felé. Megbabonázva figyelte, amint a jelenség hozzáér a bőréhez, majd felszisszent. A kígyó érintése nyomán égető fájdalom hasított a fiúba. Úgy érezte, mintha több száz tűt vágnának egyszerre a karjába. Azonban eltökélte, hogy nem fog kiabálni. Ökölbe szorította a kezét és összeszorította a száját. Voldemort megszorította a pálcáját, mire a fiúba még hevesebb fájdalom nyilallt. Nem bírta visszafogni fájdalmas nyikkanását. Ekkor vette észre, hogy a fájdalom helyét véres vágások borítják. A vágások mozogtak. Egészen addig, míg fel nem vették a Sötét Jegy vérvörös alakját. Voldemort hosszú mutató ujját a Jegyhez érintette, mire az vörösből tinta feketébe váltott. A Sötét Nagyúr a halálfalókhoz fordult.

- Íme legújabb társunk: Draco Malfoy! Draco, egyelőre nem kell megkínoznod senkit. - Narcissa felé intett - Kérlek, állj be a körbe.

Draco helyet foglalt anyja és Avery között. A jelentések következtek. A fiú elmélázva hallgatta. Rosier jelentette, hogy a koboldok nem igazán akarnak csatlakozni, de csak idő kérdése, és úgy is fognak. Féregfark, hogy Piton azért nem jelent meg, mert a főzetet, amit a Nagyúr kért nem hagyhatta őrizetlenül. Voldemort kiosztott néhány feladatot majd lezárta a gyűlést. Draco értetlenül nézett körül. Anyja azt mondta, feladatot kap. És különben is! Miért nem kellett elbánnia senkivel? Hirtelen egy kezet érzett a karján. Narcissa sürgetően vonszolta a Sötét Nagyúr felé.

- Ne! - hallott hirtelen egy női hangot. - Gyertek utánam! – Bellatrix Lestrange határozottan megindult a Denem-ház felé. Draco kérdőn nézett anyjára, aki gondolkodás nélkül indult testvére után.

A Denem-ház kívülről ugyanolyan lepusztultnak tűnt, mint mikor Frank Bryce még itt lakott. Amikor viszont a Sötét Nagyúr visszatért, átmeneti lakhelyként szolgált Voldemort számára. Ezért, miután lakhatóvá tették, számos védőbűbájjal és csapdával látták el. A négy mágus a nappaliban foglalt helyet. Narcissa sápadtan meredt maga elé. Bellatrix összehúzott szemöldökkel fürkészte Dracot, aki nagyot nyelt.

- Uram! Természetesen hálás vagyok, hogy ekkora feladatot rám bízol, de valószínűleg el fog tartani egy ideig. Nem lesz könnyű Albus Dumbledore-t megölni.

- Kapsz időt. Tavaszig. Áprilisban holtan akarom látni! - felelt Voldemort. – Ha meg tudod tenni, nem lesz szükség kínzásra, hogy bizonyítsd a rátermettségedet.

- Segíthetünk - szólt közbe Bellatrix. - Egy páran ismerjük a tervet, így ha kell figyelem elterelés, néhányan el tudunk menni. Ha gondolod, összeállítok egy listát.

- Köszönöm - nézett Draco hálásan nagynénjére.

- Rendben. Nos hölgyeim, megtennék, hogy kifáradnak? - kérdezte Voldemort gúnyos udvariassággal. - Narcissa, majd megvárod odakint a fiad.

Dracónak úgy tűnt, hogy anyja rettegve megindul felé, de Bellatrix elkapta a karját és kivonszolta a házból.

Kérlek, kövess ifjú Malfoy - tessékelte gúnyosan egy ajtó felé a Nagyúr.

Draco belépett a szobába...

Másfél órával később egy meggyötört és megalázott Draco Malfoy lépett ki a Sötét Nagyúr szobájából. Rettenetesen érezte magát. A tisztelet helyett, már csak félelmet és undort érzett, ha Voldemortra gondolt. Lassan sétált keresztül a házon, nem akart anyja szemébe nézni. Nem akarta látni aggódó pillantását. Belegondolt, hogy valószínűleg szüleinek is, és a többi halálfalónak is át kellett esnie ezen a... hirtelen nem is tudta minek nevezni. Megborzongott. Miután belépett a szobába (ami, mint kiderült a Sötét Nagyúr hálószobája volt), Voldemort bezárta az ajtót, és hangszigetelte a szobát. Maga előtt látta jéghideg vigyorát, amint rászegezi a pálcáját és azt mondja:

- Most megmutatom, mi lesz, ha nem találom kielégítőnek a munkádat! Igfidos!

Ekkor úgy érezte, mintha forró vizet öntöttek volna a nyakába. És ez még csak a kezdet volt. A Nagyúr válogatott kínzásoknak vetette alá, de igyekezett nem felkiáltani. Meg akart őrizni valamit a méltóságából. Amint azonban Voldemort kimondta, hogy "Crucio!", az akaratereje végleg felmondta a szolgálatot. Teli torokból üvöltött.

- Draco? - szólította meg egy remegő hang, mire a gondolataiba merült fiú összerezzent. Rá kellett döbbennie, hogy már kijutott a házból, és a bejárati ajtó előtt álló anyja aggódó szemeibe néz. Nem emlékezett rá, hogyan jutott ki a házból, de nem is érdekelte. Hirtelen pukkanás hallatszott, és Draco meglepetésére Perselus Piton tűnt fel mellettük.

- Azt hittem, a bájitalt nem hagyhatod ott - nézett rá Narcissa a férfire.

- Már túl vagyok a nehezén - felelt a bájitalmester. - Most hagyni kell három órát érni. Ezt neked hoztam - fordult hirtelen Draco felé, és egy bájitalt nyújtott át neki.

- Mi ez? - kérdezte a fiú idegesen.

- Sebgyógyító főzet. A Nagyúr szólt, hogy szükséged lehet rá - felelt Piton fürkésző pillantással méregetve a fiút. Draco zavartan elvette és gyorsan megitta az ízetlen löttyöt. Ahogy visszaadta a férfinek az immár üres fiolát, észrevette, hogy annak a vége véres lett azon a helyen, ahol ivott. Tehát elharapta a nyelvét. Valószínűleg szerencséjére, mert Perselust ismerve a főzetnek még az átlagosnál is borzalmasabb íze volt.

- Draco? - anyja aggódva figyelte.

- Menjünk! - kérte a fiú. "És ne nézzetek már így!" - gondolta elkeseredetten. A felnőttek, mintha csak meghallották volna gondolatait, zavartan elfordultak, és elindultak a temetőbe, hogy tudjanak hopponálni. (Maga a Denem-ház hopponálás-gátló bűbájjal le volt védve.) Miután kiértek a bűbáj hatása alól Perselus így szólt:

- Holnap beszélni szeretnék mindkettőtökkel. Délután háromkor elmegyek hozzátok. Rendben?

Narcissa bólintott. A férfi biccentett.

- Jó éjszakát! - És hopponált.

Narcissa Draco felé nyújtotta kezét. Draco megfogta és társ-hopponáltak.

Miután megérkezdtek, némán indultak el a Malfoy-kúria felé. Dracónak hirtelen újra eszébe jutottak a Voldemort szobájában átélt borzalmak. Szinte érezte, ahogy a kínzásoktól meggyötört teste fellebeg a Nagyúr ágyára...

Nem! Nem! Nem akart erre gondolni. Lassan beértek a kúriába, Az előcsarnokban anyja szóra nyitotta a száját, de ő egy gyors "jó éjt!" után szinte felrohant a szobájába. Mikor belépett, és meglátta az ágyát, rögtön egy másik szoba jutott eszébe, egy másik ággyal, amelyen nem is olyan rég feküdt.

- Nem! - kiáltott fel, de hiába, az elméjében újraélte, amint a Nagyúr fölétornyosul, és durván a szájára tapasztja a száját. Szinte érezte, ahogy Voldemort előbb a nyakát kezdi el harapdálni, majd a mellasát... Érezte, hogy forró könnyei végigfolynak az arcán. Térdre esett. Hirtelen hallotta, hogy nyílik a szobája ajtaja, és pár másodperc múlva érezte, hogy két gyenge kar fonódik köré. Zokogva döntötte anyja mellkasára a fejét, miközben elméje kegyetlenül kínozta tovább.

Látta, ahogy Voldemort megbénítja izmait egy varázslat segítségével, érezte, ahogy a jéghideg ujjak szétfeszítik a combját, újra érezte, ahogy a Sötét Nagyúr durván beléhatol, hogy aztán Draco számára pokoli kínok között beléélvezzen. Mocskosnak érezte magát. És tudta, ezt a mocskot sosem lesz képes lemosni magáról. Ha őszinte akart lenni magához, nem is volt mersze hozzá. Ha ugyanis a Sötét Nagyúr észreveszi, hogy megpróbálja, abban nagyon nem lesz köszönet... nagyon nem...

Draco elméje eddig bírta. Anyja keblén, könnyek között érezte, hogy elnyeli a sötétség.

Vége


End file.
